


Daddy's girl

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer is a horrible father, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: Daddy Lucifer gets some time with his daughter





	Daddy's girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ren_Koukun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/gifts).



> Sorry for her not being his twin. To make up I finished way earlier then normal

I don’t own anything  
(Y/n) was the half-sister of Jack, they had the same father. Satan himself. Lucifer slept with another woman after Kelly.  
He wanted more pleasure so he went to a bar and met a beautiful woman who had (s/c), (h/c), and (e/c). After some talking, they went to her college dorm room since her roommate was home for spring break.  
Leaving her after the fun so she could wake up alone in bed and her realizing she was late to her college classes. A few days later she opened the door to see the Winchester’s looking serious and Jack smiling. A few months later she was dead leaving behind a beautiful girl named (Y/n).  
Jack was protective over her ever since she was born. Dean could hate Jack all he wanted but he wouldn’t let him mock his sister. Never his sister.   
Sam was really nice to her but Dean still made comments about her under his breath leaving her to hate herself but not like how Jack hated himself. No no no she thought she could fix it. Dean always liked pretty girls so maybe if she became thin like them it would help.   
She became obsessed with beauty but thankfully Sam stopped her once he noticed. Dean realized how much he was hurting both Jack and her. He realized they were human too.  
They all grew close but of course, life was a jerk and they were separated but now they were together on the apocalypse. The Nephilim finally met their father  
He seemed almost untrustworthy to (y/n) but Jack seemed a bit happy so she never said anything. She could almost feel his gaze on her 24/7 but she didn’t think anything of it until it was too late.  
While (Y/n) was in her tent she heard someone come into her tent. She thought it was Jack until she sensed the grace was different from him. It was her dad’s grace. She turned around immediately to see her dad in front of her.  
“You look so much like her,” He whispered, he slowly raised his right hand to lift his finger to stroke her cheek causing her to whimper and try to move but his left hand grabbed her before she could leave. He moved his right hand through her hair gripping her hair and moved quickly and kissed her roughly and started dry humping her.  
(Y/n) screamed but she couldn’t be heard because Lucifer was covering her mouth with his forcefully.   
“I bet you look so good without clothes,” he said lustfully, She tried to make him move but he was too heavy to move.   
“Would you stop it,” He growled  
“Please stop, I don’t know what you're doing but it feels wrong,” She said, she wasn’t told about birds and bees. Lucifer grinned  
“Perfect,” he whispered,” He snapped his fingers and her clothes were gone and so were his.  
“Please snap my clothes back,” She begged, he chuckled and walked to her making her walk backward until she tripped and fell on the sleeping bag. He went to his hands and knees and crawled to her. When she was under him he smiled and kissed her neck and traveled up to her ear  
“We can take as long as we want. They aren’t going to wake up for a few hours.” He said, he started sucking her neck again groaning and started to move his hands around her (body shape) body.  
“You have a perfect body,” He says  
“Stop stop,” She said while starting to cry.  
“Don’t worry daddy’s got ya,” He said, he forcefully turned her around to have her on her stomach   
“Lay on your hands and knees,” He commanded, she nodded her head no causing him to pull her hair.  
“Listen, princess, you do what daddy wants or we are going to have problems,” He growled  
“What are going to do to me?” She asked with tears in her eyes. He rolled his eyes and forced her on her hands and knees roughly. He stood up to see his daughter naked on her hands and knees in tears. He smirked.  
“What a good girl you are. You're going to make daddy very happy,” He said, he took his cock in his hand and positioned himself  
“You're just daddy’s little princess,” He thrust into her roughly causing her to scream in pain. He groaned and continued to rape her. His eyes full of lust, in both pleasure and blood.  
“Daddy’s b*tch that’s what you are,” He moaned, he gave her no time to adjust.   
“Please stop it hurts. What are you doing to me” She screamed crying  
“I’m raping you're a**,” He growled, he huffed and thrust harder  
“So tight,” He moaned, she continued crying as he thrust into her. He was so big. It hurt so much. How did this bring girls pleasure? Her body started to act weird around him, she didn’t know what it was.  
“Are you about to cum sweetheart?”He asked She didn’t respond. She just let it happen wanting it to be forgotten after.  
“Ah now don’t be mean. Why don’t you cum all over daddy’s cock,” He said, She was running out of tears. She started to feel pleasure as he raped her for some reason. She moaned loudly on accident  
“That’s right b*tch. My b*tch. Daddy’s b*tch,” He growled as his thrusts became sloppy. She could see his hands had her blood on his hands.  
She could feel her body have a liquid substance leave her body onto his cock. He moaned and a moment later she could feel his member cum inside her deeply. He bet down a bit before licking her neck.  
“You aren’t going to tell anyone until I kill Michael and leave or Jack is going to have a bit of an accident ok?” He asked She nodded just wanting to forget. He chuckled and pulled out and snapping his fingers to have his clothes back but leaving her naked with her clothes on the ground folded.  
A few days later Jack began to notice she was...different especially around their father for some reason. It scared him almost. He asked her what was wrong but she didn’t say but when her father took his powers she told them.  
“See you around Jack. I especially hope to see you, princess. Or should I say Daddy’s b*tch,” Lucifer said before leaving? (Y/n) fell to her knees crying and after a few minutes, she finally admitted what happened to Sam since she looked at him like a father like Jack did Castiel.  
Sam had to explain to Jack that their father had hurt her in a terrible way, he raped her.  
Jack had never been angrier in his life. His Father will die.


End file.
